DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) International Workshop On Cryopreservation Of Mouse Gametes And Embryos will be held at The Jackson Laboratory, September 25 - 27, 1997. The meeting will focus on current status and future applications of the cryopreservation of mouse spermatozoa, oocytes and embryos. The disciplines to be represented are cryobiology, reproductive biology and mouse genetics. Rapid expansion in the production of transgenic mice is placing increasing burdens on the capability of programs of laboratory animal husbandry to maintain new strains of mice and rats safely and humanely. Recent progress in the cryobiology of mouse gametes and embryos offers innovative alternatives to the maintenance of ever-increasing numbers of animal strains. The specific objectives of the meeting are to: 1 ) provide an overview of the state-of-the-art of methodology in embryo and gamete cryopreservation, 2) provide an overview of current knowledge in basic and assisted reproduction as it relates to successful recovery of cryopreserved embryos or gametes, 3) provide perspective as to the direction of future research and strategies for cryopreservation of transgenic and mutant strains, and 4) foster discussion of how different laboratories and resource centers can work together to maximize the availability of the rapidly increasing number of valuable mouse transgenic and mutant strains to scientists in a cost effective manner. To encourage vigorous discussion and interaction, the total number of invited speakers and attendees will be limited to 75 people. Participation of graduate and postdoctoral students, underrepresented minorities, women, and persons with disabilities will be encouraged.